I'm the Big Brother Now
by Reading Is Smexy
Summary: Dean is cursed by a witch and has to be a 3 year old for one year before the curse wears off. Dean doesn't remember hi old life. No spoilers for any episodes really. Unless you live under a rock and don't know who Castiel is. De-aged!Dean caring\protective\Daddy!Sam caring/protective!Bobby/Cas . Rated T for swearing. Please R&R!
1. Cursed

**Author's Note: Hiya! This one is about a de-aged Dean! Yay! Wow, that's a lot of exclamation marks… Anyway, I would love it if you guys want anything in it, leave a review and I'll try to get it in! Love ya all (in the totally platonic way). 3 Oh, and just so you all know, I CANNOT resist a hurt Dean and a worried, protective Sam, so yeah it's gonna happen. Plus, I have always loved when Sam gets kinda mushy or whatever so I know that **_**that **_**will lead to feels, and feels lead to tears, and tears lead to the need for laughter, and the need for laughter leads to the next chapter! BWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil and intelligent that sometimes I think I should be locked in a rubber room for the safety of the universe.**

**WARNINGS: Language (just like the rest of my stories). Depending on what the topic is, it could break a couple of hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't. End of story.**

*******Underlined words are what Sam says on the phone, and **_**Italics are what Bobby says on the phone.**_

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

** Chapter 1: Cursed**

**Sam's POV**

"Dean! Dean where are you?!" I yelled frantically. We were in Duncan Falls, Ohio hunting this stupid coven of witches that were killing teachers at the local high school. When we got here, we found out that they were fifteen-year old girls who wanted to be perfect, straight A students or whatever and if a certain teacher didn't give them an A+ on every assignment, they made sure that the teacher was brutally killed the next day.

Dean and I had just gotten to the "leader's" house where they did all the spells while her parents were out. Unfortunately, one of them had heard us talking, and for some reason, _really_ hated Dean for no apparent reason. So as soon as Dean and I had separated to find them all, she trapped Dean somewhere in the house. Suddenly I heard a thump and a small child screaming and sobbing. My stomach dropped to my toes, and I started to search the house like a madman. (After I had killed the other witches, of course.) I finally found a door that was locked, she didn't magically lock it, and so I was easily able to pick it. When I did, I immediately shot her, in the leg, and ran to the pile of Dean's clothes in the corner. Lying under all the clothes was a little kid that looked about two or three. "Hewp me!*sniffle* Pwease! I's jus wanna go home!" The poor little kid cried.

"Dean? Is that you?" I asked tentatively.

"Daddy!" He whimpered, making grabby hands at me. "Save me Daddy!"

I brought him close to my chest and rocked him saying, "Shhh, shh it's okay Baby. It's okay."

"Ha! Look at the big, mean hunter now, just a little crying bitch!

I whipped my head around and saw the girl, Emily, on the ground with a huge grin on her face, but I could also see pain etched into her features. "What did you do!? How do I get him back!? I swear to God, if you don't tell me, I will shoot you. But this time, it won't be in the leg."

"Okay! Okay, the spell will only last a year then he will be back to normal. He won't remember any of it. And for now, he won't remember his adult life. Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" She begged. I had temporarily forgotten that she was only fifteen.

I turned back to my now-little brother, "Deanie, I need you to look away and cover your ears. Can you do you do that for me?"

He nodded and buried his face in my chest. I picked up the gun that I had set down next to me. "You don't have any say in the matter," I said coldly and shot her in the forehead.

When Dean started to cry again, I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Hey, shhh, I got you. Baby, I got you."

Bobby, Dean and I really need some help.

_Oh hell, what did you two idgits get into this time?_

Long story short, witches, one hated Dean, he got turned into a two or three year old, he'll be like this for one year, won't remember his old life, and now I really need help.

_Wow, okay, yeah sure, come on over, and we'll figure it out._

Thanks Bobby, bye. Without waiting for a response, I hung up and looked back to Dean who was asleep in the backseat.

We drove for eighteen hours before we eventually got to Bobby's. I got out of the car and went around to Dean's side in the back. I opened the door and gently shook his shoulder. "Deanie, come on, we're here. Do you wanna go inside? We can go meet Uncle Bobby."

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Who Bobby? I's don't know him,"

"Well, we call him Uncle Bobby. He is like family, okay?"

"Otay. Pwomise you won't weave me? I don't want you to go, cuz I's scawed and I woves you Daddy," he sniffled.

"Shhh, Baby, it's okay. I will never leave you okay? I promise. Daddy's here," I didn't have the heart to tell him that his parents were dead. Besides, he won't remember this. He deserves a good dad and a happy life, and I deserve to have a kid of my own. Even it is only for a year, and that kid is actually my brother.

Dean looked at me with the most adorable puppy eyes that I had ever seen. I picked him up out of the car and started to head towards the door.

When we got up there, I knocked on the door and waited for Bobby. Dean snuggled closer to my chest and tightened his hold around my neck. Bobby opened the door took one look at us. "Shit," he muttered.

**Author's Note: Review, please! 3 I don't want to worry any one, but there is this thing that hides under my bed. Sometimes, it sneaks into my head while I'm sleeping. It's called **_**Writer's Block. **_***Shudders* Scary right? So if anyone has an idea for future chapters, PLEASE tell me in the reviews!**

_**~Reading is Smexy**_


	2. The Store

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! There's only like two or three, but hey, that's more than none. Hope you like it! Got a new app on my kindle so I can type anywhere now! Yay! So if Dean is talking, he can't say any 'r' sounds so they will be replaced by W's. For example: We's gotta go befowe all da teddies awe gone! Translates into: We have to go before all the teddies are gone!**

**Warnings: So sweet that it may induce diabetic comas. (In the beginning at least, not promising dry eyes at the end.) (I cannot be held responsible for such an occurrence.) Language.**

**Disclaimer: I ask everyone for Supernatural for my birthday every year, but guess what, no dice! I only got that new app. Chapter content: Sam, Dean, and Bobby go to the store. **

**I'm the Big Bother Now**

**Chapter 2: The store**

**Sam's POV**

"Well are ya gonna come in or do I have to drag ya in?"

Dean turned his head so that he could look at Bobby, but he still didn't let go of my neck. "Hewo, Unca Bobby. I's Dean Wintester and dis my Daddy" he said proudly. Then he buried his head in my neck again.

I couldn't help the grin that pulled at my lips. _God, if Dean is this cute all the time, maybe Bobby will let us stay here. _"Hey Bobby, yeah we're coming."

He stepped aside to let us in. I went straight into the living room and sat on the couch with Dean on my lap. I wanted to see if anything happened to him before I got there, so I stood him on my knees. As soon as there was any pressure on his right leg, he whimpered and fell back onto my chest with tears pouring down his face.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Baby. Where does it hurt?" I asked.

He lifted his head and pointed to his ankle. I looked at it and touched it. It wasn't bruised, but it was a little swollen. "It's not broken, okay buddy? I think you just twisted it when you fell. Do you wanna go to the store to get stuff to play with?"

When I brought up the store, he got a big smile on his face. "Can I gets a teddy? I woves teddies!"

"Of course! You can have two teddy bears if you want!"

If it were possibly, his smile got even bigger. I loved it when he smiled because he seemed to light up the whole house. He never smiled like this when he was bigger. Sure he smiled, but this was just pure innocence wrapped in a pile of cute with a dash of adorable.

"Unca Bobby! Daddy's gonna wet me get two teddies! You's come to da stowe wif us?"

Bobby shifted his feet, "Sorry kiddo, I have to work in the garage today, but-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Dean giving him the puppy-eyes. He even poked out his bottom lip and everything. "Fine, I'll go. Just quit lookin' so sad!"

"Yay!" he cheered, clapping his hands. "Daddy, Unca Bobby's gonna come wif us!"

"Yeah, Dean, I heard."

While we were in the car, I put on some of Dean's music. The first song that came on was "Back in Black" by AC\DC. Dean loved it. He started to bob his head along with it. Then he started to sing, "Back bwack! Yes, I's back!" He was adorable!

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the store. Dean couldn't hold still, he was practically buzzing with excitement when I picked him up out of the car. "Come, Daddy! We's gotta go befowe all da teddies awe gone! Come too Unca Bobby!"

Bobby chuckled, "Hey, hold yer horses, kid. They won't be gone if we don't go in right now."

"But Unca Bobby, I's not got no howses…and if I's not gots no howses, den I can't howd dem," Dean turned to me. "He's bein siwwy!" he started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yeah he is, he's crazy isn't he?" I said with a smile.

We went into the store and went to the clothes first and got him nine shirts, three pairs of jeans, and a pair of Velcro shoes. Then we went to the bathrooms to get him dressed. He picked a batman shirt to wear. Then we were off to the toys aisle. "Okay, well, I have to go grab some stuff for the house so you two stay here and get the kid some toys. Meet me at the checkout," with that, Bobby went off in the direction of the food. Nobody noticed the man that was watching from the end of the aisle.

"Okay, Dean, what else do you want? Besides teddy bears I mean."

Dean scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration, and I swear to God, had there been any women around, they would have 'aww'ed so much that I probably would have had permanent ear damage. "Mmmm… I's know! I's want a big," he spread his arms as far as they could go to illustrate his point. "twuck! It can go 'vwooom vwooom'!" he started giggling again.

"You want a big truck?" he nodded his head quickly. "Okay then, let's go find you one. Shall we?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it immediately and tried to pull me along.

We went through three aisles, but eventually I saw a huge truck with lights, and sound, and everything. "Hey, Dean, look at that one it's pretty cool."

He looked at it and smiled, and then he went on to look at some of the other trucks. It was a big store, yes, but I never thought that anything could happen to Dean if he was practically right behind me. I was so wrong that I could see right dancing its little leprechaun dance and shaking it's ass at me. When I turned around, Dean wasn't behind me.

I dropped the box with the truck and sprinted as fast as I could to get to the front. I finally got there and told people to keep a watch out for him.

The entire time that I was running, I screamed, "Dean!" nonstop. At first I got looks of curiosity, judgment, and irritation, but I really couldn't have given a rat's harry ass to what they thought. Nothing mattered more to me than finding my baby brother

About four aisles away, I could see Bobby jogging towards me. "Sam, calm down boy! Where's Dean?"

"I don't know! That's why I can't calm down! What the Hell am I going to do, Bobby?" At that point, I was practically hyperventilating. "What if demons got him? What if he dies?" Yep, definitely hyperventilating.

"Let's go ask if anyone saw him, alright?"

"I already did that! No one saw him! Bobby, God knows what could have ha-" I was cut off by a petite voice asking who we were looking for. "My son, he has bright blonde hair, green eyes, and a batman shirt on. One minute he was behind me, the next, he was gone."

She put her hand to her mouth, and her eyes welled up with tears. "I-I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen again…"

I blinked in surprise. _What wasn't supposed to happen again? Why is she so sorry? _"Why are you sorry? What do you mean?" I asked frantically.

"About a week ago, a state renowned pedophile was arrested. His cell caught fire, and everyone thought he was dead. Someone said that they saw him walking around here, but no one believed her. I-I think that he may have taken your son."

"Well, I'll catch him! No one takes my boy away from me without paying a price!"

"You don't understand, he has raped forty-seven kids. They were all found 2 days after being kidnapped. But they were… they were all found dead. He can't be found…not before it's too late," at that, her voice cracked, and she finally let the tears fall.

I fell to my knees. I think I felt Bobby trying to pull me up, but I wasn't able to feel anything besides despair, guilt, and like I failed my brother…My son. Dean watched over me when he was only a kid. He always made sure I was okay. He did that for eighteen years. I couldn't do it for a day.

**Author's Note: Okay, wow. That is not a good situation…I will get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Reviews please! Thanks!**

**~Reading is Smexy~**


	3. I Will Always Save You

**Author's Note: I feel horrible, and I am extremely sorry. I'm not going to give you any excuses because nobody likes them, but if I need one I have a good one. Now on to what you've all been waiting for! The next chapter really won't take as long, I promise! **

**Heads up: I might do a couple of Dean POVs, but I figured that since he talks like a tiny little kid, maybe he should think like one too. I don't know, it made sense to me.**

**Warnings: There is a pedophile in here so yeah… There is bad language.**

**Disclaimer: It. Is. Not. Mine.**

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter three: I Will Always Save You**

**Dean's POV**

I knowed dat dis pewson was a big meanie! He tooked me away fwom my's Daddy! I awso knowed dat gwowed ups sould nevew evew hit wittwe kids, but dis nasty mistew hitted me when I twied to call for my Daddy to save me. My nose had stawted to bweed, and it stiww weally huwt.

"Hey, beautiful boy! Should we have some fun?" He had a nasty smiwe on his face, and I didn't wike it.

"No! You's dust a nasty ugwy meanie face! My Daddy will make you not wive! He gonna be weal angwy when he knowed dat you tookeded me way!"

"Oh, your Daddy will never find you…not alive anyway," aftew dat he wawked away adian.

**Sam's POV**

It had been five minutes since the cashier told me about the fucking pedophile that had kidnapped Dean.

It had been three minutes since I saw the blood in the parking lot.

It had been two minutes since I realized the jackass had hit my little brother.

"Bobby! He _hit _him! The bastard hit Dean and made him fucking bleed! Shit Bobby… I don't know what to do… The things we hunt have patterns, but people are just crazy!"

Bobby looked like he was a puppy that had just been kicked, but then his eyes lit up. "Sam, those other kids weren't found… but they didn't have an angel on their side."

For what was probably the thirtieth time today, I felt like the stupidest father on Earth. "God, why didn't I think of that…" I closed my eyes and put my hands together in prayer, "Castiel, Angel of Thursday, we need you…It's Dean…he-"

"Sam, what has happened to Dean? Where is he?" I whirled around to see Cas in his dirty trench coat, messed up hair, and a stoic expression on his face.

I was about to answer, but Bobby cut me off. "The damn idgit got himself turned into a three year old. We brought him to the store, but a pedophile got his foul hands on the boy. Looked all over for him, but we don't have a clue where to look," Bobby's voice was slightly shaking but for the most part, he kept his emotions under control.

Cas' face faltered from its uncaring expression into one of hate, worry, and full on angel rage. I decided that I didn't want to be smited in the middle of a parking lot. "Cas, I uh, found this," I said hesitantly as I gestured to the blood on the ground. "we, uh, think that its Dean's blood…"

"I cannot locate him due to the Enochian on his ribs, but if you know who took him, I can find that man. If he kidnapped Dean, then it is likely they are together."

"I could go ask the cashier," with that, I back to the woman.

Bobby and I were sitting at his kitchen table while waiting for Castiel to come back. He had left twenty minutes after I found out that the man's name was Damien Rae.

Suddenly tere was a flutter of wings and the muffled cry of a small child. I quickly spun around to see Cas holding Dean close to his chest. I jumped from the chair and ran over to my little brother. When I reached out to grab him, he screamed and clutched tighter to the angel.

Cas glared at me and turned down to look at Dean the best ehe could. "Calm down, Dean. It is just Sam. I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. Okay?"

Dean choked back a sob and nodded. "Pwease don't wet dat howwible man come and take me away adain! He not s'pose to do dat to wittle kids! And don't wet my Daddy get me…He pwomised dat he would pwotect me, but he wied! He didn't save me eifier."

I nearly fell to my knees. _He's right, I lied. And I didn't save him. What made me think that I could take care of him?!_ My eyes welled up with tears, and I dashed from the room and up the stairs to the bedroom that Dean and I shared when we were kids. Somewhere behind me I could hear Bobby call for me, but it didn't matter…Because Dean didn't want me anymore.

I was on the bed in the bedroom sobbing when I heard a tiny knock from the other side. I didn't care who it was. A few minutes later, the door creaked open and small footsteps came over to where I was. "D-daddy… I's so sowwy. I not meaned what I sayed. I know dat you cawwed Cas so dat he could find me." There was a sniffle. "Pwease don't hated me…I woves you…"

I turned over to see Dean standing there with a teddy bear that Bobby had bought for Dean when he came back before we left. "Oh, Dean, I could never hate you. Come here," I said holding out my arms. He came over, and I helped him onto the bed. After letting him snuggle into my arms, I continued, "You are the most important thing in my life. No matter what, I will always love you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you… I wanted to, I really did. You're right, though. I did call Cas. But I'm still your Dad, and I should haave been able to save you."

He sniffled and sat up to look at me but stayed in my arms. "It not you's fault, Daddy. It was dat awful mistew."

I felt so happy that he forgave me, but then all I felt was dread. _Those kids didn't just get murdered… What if Cas didn't get there in time…_ "Dean, can you tell me what that man did?"

His eyes got wide and, his face paled. It looked like he was about to say something, but instead he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. All over his stomach were welts, bruises, and cuts.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. Louder, I said "What did he do?

**Author's Note: Another cliff hanger… you're welcome. I thought that by the third chapter, I would have been through with this incident, but I'm not. I will **_**most likely**_** finish it up on four or five. I'm planning on all four of them [Sam, Bobby, Dean, and Cas] going to the beach to make Dean be happy again. Spoilers, I know. Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Reading is Smexy~**


	4. Forgetting

**Author's Note: Oh my God! Call me a loser, but I'm like squealing because there are **_**seven **_**reviews (at least, last time I checked)! Now, I'm gonna get this horrible mess sorted out, and then they can have some fun! Yay! **

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse (what the ped did to Dean) and language.**

**Disclaimer: This story would be a real episode if I owned anything.**

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter 4: Forgetting **

**Sam's POV**

"Sam! Ya can't just go kill a man! He's human!" Bobby ran after me as I tried to go and murder the jackass who had the nerve to even _think _about my kid that way.

Without stopping I called over my shoulder, "Don't you _dare _tell me that I can't go after the man that did this! You don't get it Bobby! He cannot be allowed to stay alive!" Suddenly I dropped to the ground and started to bawl.

I felt Bobby kneel down next to me, but I didn't want to look at him. "Come on boy. You said that I don't get it, well tell me what I'm missing. Cas said that the bastard didn't…" he trailed off. I didn't need him to finish his sentence though; I already knew what he was going to say.

After taking a deep breath and composing myself, I told him what Dean said and showed me.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Oh my God…" I whispered. Louder, I said, "What did he do?"_

_Dean looked at me then down at his torso. Dropping his shirt, he said, "When we gotted to da pwace whewe he tooked me, he tieded wopes on my awms and wegs," at that, he stopped to show me the horrible burns on his wrists and ankles. Anyone could tell that he had pulled against the ropes with everything he had, but it tore up his skin in the process._

"_Aftew dat, he twied to take my pants off, but when he satted down to do it, I's spitted in his icky face. I not fink he wiked dat vewy much 'cause he stood up and tooked off his bewt. I fought dat he was gonna take off his pants, but he's didn't do dat…He, uh, he dwopped da bewt and puwwed my shiwt off… D-den h-h-he-" Dean stopped talking and pulled his knees to his chest without actually touching it. _Must be pretty tender, _I thought. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I heard him whisper, "Daddy nots wet nasty man gets me adain… Cassie saved me… No mowe hitting… No mowe ouchies…"_

_Eventually he managed to get control of himself, "He picked up da bewt adain. He said dat onwy bad boys spit and dat bad boys get pushned." _Punished, _I thought to myself. "He hitted me wif da medaw piece; it cutted and bwuised and stinged. He said dat if I said you would save me, dat he would getted you Daddy. He said dat he would get you and huwt you too. I's not wanted you to get huwted, so I wisened and towd him dat you wewe a wier and a meanie, but I nots weally bewieved it. Den Cassie found me, and taked me home." _

_By then, my eyes were so full of tears that I couldn't make out shapes because they were too blurry. I attempted to say something, but the words caught in my throat. Instead I just pulled him close and held him like that until Cas came in to heal his torso. While he was doing that, I ran to the front door and out into the Impala. I was a father on a mission; nothing could stop me._

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Bobby didn't say anything. I looked up at him and saw something that surprised me; Bobby was crying.

"Now you understand why I can't just let this monster live. Besides, as soon as someone does something like this, they are no longer human. They are a monster," I stated.

It took a few moments, but Bobby eventually stood up and helped me do the same. "Listen boy, I know how you feel. I want to tie up the guy and show him what he did Dean was a horrible mistake, but I also know that Dean needs us and killing the bastard won't help the kid." Somehow, the older man managed to get me to realize that my son needed me.

Standing up, we walked back to the house. When we got to the door, Castiel was holding a shaking Dean. I swiftly reached over and took the child into my arms. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here…I'll always be here."

Dean relaxed slightly and started to sob again, "Daddy! Dat meanie gonna gets me adain! He's gonna huwt you Daddy!" He clutched tighter to material of my shirt in his fists.

Cas looked at me with an expressionless face and said, "Sam, I must discuss something with you… Alone would be preferable."

Reluctantly, I handed Dean to Bobby. "Don't worry buddy, I'll be right back."

I led Cas over into the kitchen while Bobby carried Dean into the living room. "I see that Dean cries when he remembers what the man did to him. I would not normally suggest this, but I could take that memory away. It won't be painful for him, and I believe that a child should remain innocent until they take that away. Not until someone else takes it away for them."

"I-I… Please Cas. I don 't want to see him this way!" I could feel tears pricking at the backs of my eyes. Castiel nodded and stood up. He turned to leave, and I followed him.

When we got into the living room, Dean lurched off the couch and ran to me. He made grabby hands at me, so I leaned down and picked him up. I turned to Cas and nodded. The angel came over to Dean and placed his fingers on the three year-old's forehead. Dean slumped forward into my arms.

"What did you do!? You said it wouldn't hurt him!" I screamed at Cas.

"Calm down. He is only sleeping. He will wake in the morning. Now I must go." The angel disappeared with a flutter of wings.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad that you all enjoyed what I write! **

**~Reading is Smexy~**


	5. The Beach

**Author's Note: Please review! I love them so much! On with the show! Oh, and there is absolutely no reason as to why I didn't update. Well, besides not having a time.**

**Warnings: Language and cuteness overload!**

**Disclaimer: You all owe your thanks to the master: Eric Kripke! **

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter 5: The Beach**

**Sam's POV**

The next morning I awoke to someone jumping on my bed. In a sleepy haze I pushed the form off the bed. I heard a thud and small sniffles. Looking down at Dean, I realized that he was the figure that I pushed off the bed.

"Dean! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Are you hurt? Should I get Bobby? Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

The corners of his lips tugged up in a smile. "You's tawk too much Daddy!" he giggled. "Now you gotsa get up so dat we can pway! I's so wonewy and bowed! Come oooonnnnn!"

Slowly, I climbed out of the covers and let Dean take my hand to pull me downstairs. In the kitchen I noticed Bobby cooking pancakes. _What the Hell… _I thought.

"Unca Bobby! I gotted Daddy! He gonna get a pancake too?" Dean said happily. _Huh, I guess Cas did take away the memories. Good, I like it when he's the happy kid. Not the terrified shell of one that he used to be. _I mentally told myself with a small smile.

Bobby finished the pancakes and turned around to face Dean. "Does he want one? He can have as many as he wants."

The four year old clapped with a happy shriek, "Daddy! Unca Bobby give you dis many pantapes! Dat is even mowe dan me!"

I chuckled to myself. "They're called _pancakes, _and I would only like two. How many are you gonna have little guy?"

He tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "I have two jus wike my Daddy! Yay!

Bobby served up our breakfast with sticky maple syrup and cold milk. Twenty minutes later, after all of us were done and sitting in the living room watching a movie that Bobby's friend brought over for Dean, _The Incredibles, _Bobby asked us if we wanted to go to the beach.

Obviously, Dean jumped off the couch and started running around the room yelling, "Beats! Beats!"

"Bobby, what about swim suits? Dean and I don't have one, and I'm not sure if you do. This may just be me, but I would rather _not _go in my birthday suit. Plus, it's not like you live on the coast."

"We can get some on the way. Besides, we have an entire year until Dean gets big again. How about we do whatever we can while he has the chance. The beach, a circus, the zoo, camping, anything really. How does that sound to ya?"

I let a grin drift onto my face, "Well, what are we waiting for?" With that we gathered up all the clothes, toiletries, etc. that we would need, packed them up, and left in the Impala with Dean in the back, Bobby in _gotten myself into this time?_

We drove for one day, and three and a half hours with bathroom breaks and sleep not included to get to the California coast.

"Dean! Get back here! You can't go to the beach naked! Dean!" I yelled to Dean with his new Batman swimming trunks in my hand.

When we got to the hotel we were staying at (yes, hotel), I had Dean and I's shorts. So I got him undressed and then turned around to grab the trunks. Dean chose that moment to go streaking around the room.

Finally he tripped, but he wasn't hurt. Instead he was giggling uncontrollably. "I's naked! Yay!" He stood back up and started shaking his ass. "Come and gets me Daddy!"

I chuckled and darted to Dean. He yelped and tried to run again, but I grabbed him. "I gottcha now kiddo! Will you hold still so we can go now?"

"Hmmm," he tapped his chin and cocked his head in a similar way that Cas would. "Well, I weally wanna go swimmin' so I will wet you gets my's smimsuit on me," He grinned.

"Okay, thanks," chuckling, I got him and myself dressed. "Alright. Should we go find Uncle Bobby?"

He clapped and nodded.

I knocked on the door of Bobby's room. "Bobby! Come on! Dean and I can't wait!"

From the other side of the door I could hear a muffled, "Damn idgits". The corners of my mouth pulled up in a small smile.

About two minutes later Bobby came out in his suit, and let me just say, I'd take a wendigo any day over the sight that met my eyes. He glared at me as I tried to stifle the laugh that attempted to burst through my lips. "Not a fucking word. Understood?" I nodded, still not trusting my voice.

With that, we went down to the beach.

I walked into the water with Dean in my arms. At first it was really cold, but I got used to it the further I walked. When the water was deep enough for Dean to be in it while still in my arms, he yelped and jumped out of my arms and onto my shoulders, neck, and head.

"Daddy! It's fweezing! I will get icied!"

"Dean, it's just a little cold at first. You won't turn into ice I promise," I said with a smile.

"Okay, but if I tuwn into icies, den I will gets you."

I nodded and pulled him off my head. Slowly, I lowered him into the ocean. His eyes practically bulged out of his head for a minute, but then he smiled from ear to ear and started giggling.

"Sam! Dean! Come on! I got your sandwiches ready!" Bobby yelled from the shore.

I turned and took the two of us back to the blanket where Bobby was sitting. When we got there, we sat down and ate the delicious food that we brought. Bobby and I had a turkey and cheese sandwich, whereas Dean had a PB&J.

About ten minutes later, we were all building a sandcastle with Dean's new buckets and shovels. Suddenly, there was a rough voice from behind me, "Sam, you did not inform me that you would be leaving Bobby's home and coming here. It was quite difficult to find you."

I turned around and saw Castiel looking down at me. "Oh, sorry Cas! I completely forgot. You see, we kind of just left on a whim."

He nodded stiffly and looked towards Dean. "Is he alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Is there any reason he wouldn't be?" I wasn't sure what the angel was getting at, but I didn't like it.

"Well, when a child younger than six has a memory taken away… there can be, shall we say complications."

"Complications!? What the hell do you mean complications? You said he was fine!" I seethed.

"He is, but sometimes the child can develop allergies, colds, or something similar. Dean does not appear to have any of the side effects. "

Suddenly Dean jumped up. "Cassie! Come on! Come to da watew wif me! Pease!"

I kid you not, Cas actually _smiled_. "I cannot. You see, I don't have anything to wear that will not get wet and ruined."

"Oh!" Dean looked up at me. "Daddy, whewe is Cassie's smimsuit?"

I reached into the bag that we used to hold our stuff and pulled out another swimming suit for Cas. "Here, go put it on then come back and play with Dean." He nodded and walked to the restrooms.

Five minutes later he came back. "Come Deanie." _Deanie? What the hell?_

"Why did you call him Deanie? You usually don't use nicknames," I said questioningly.

"He is a child. I assume that he would be unhappy if I only called him Dean." With that, the angel picked Dean up and put him on his shoulders. Dean screamed with joy, and they walked back to the water.

Cas set the kid down, and the two would run up to the water then run away when it came closer. I probably dislocated my jaw when I heard Castiel freaking laugh.

When Bobby and I where done eating, we too went down to the ocean. We all played for another forty-five minutes before going back to the hotel.

"Deanie, Sam, I will come back tomorrow morning."

"Alright," I said. "We'll wait until you get here so that you can come with us." Dean gave Cas a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then climbed into his bed. "See ya." With a ruffle of wings, he was gone.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! **

**~Reading is Smexy~**


	6. The Circus

**Author's Note: Okay, I really want to thank ****SwissPie ****and ****ncsupnatfan ****for reviewing pretty much every chapter. I appreciate it! If other people start reviewing every chapter from now on, then I will thank you in my notes as well. Please enjoy!**

**Oh! I just want to let you all know that the curse started on July 26****th**** so Dean will get big on July 25****th****. From now on, I will post the date so that you know how long until the curse wears off.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: It makes me sad to say it, but I don't own anyone or thing that you may recognize.**

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter six: The Circus**

**Date: July 30****th**

**Sam's POV **

I woke up to the loud blaring of the TV. "Dean!" I yelled groggily. "Turn that down!" The sound got quieter until it was at a normal level. Slowly I sat up, seeing as I would never get back to sleep.

"Happy not nighty time!" Dean said happily in a sing-song voice

"It's _good morning," _I said. "Hey, do you want some breakfast?" He nodded. "Alright, how 'bout we pack, get Bobby, and then go to a diner to get some bacon and eggs?"

"Yes pwease!" He jumped off of the bed and ran around the room, grabbing everything, and stuffing it into the nearest bag.

We were all in the car on the way to a circus that Bobby had told us about. I of course did not want to go at all. I mean, come on, circus pretty much just means clown city! But I agreed to go because Dean gave me 'the look'.

I had gotten Dean some children's CD's for the car, and at the moment, "Wheels on the Bus" was playing.

"Daddy! Tuwn off dis cwap!" I whipped around to face Dean. "Pwease, I weally wanna wisten to back bwack."

I glimpsed at Bobby and saw him smirking. "Um, do you mean 'Back in Black'?" He nodded quickly. I turned back to the front and put in the song. He listened to all of his old songs, but every time I tried to put on the kid's one, he flipped out and told me that, "This gawbage is fow stupid wittle cwy babies!"

By then we were at the hotel where we were planning on staying. I went in and got two rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at a place where there were tents, cages, etc. everywhere. We went over to a small booth that had **TICKETS** written in big, bold letters, We bought three adult ones and on kid one. Finally we went into the biggest tent to see the show. Fortunately we were able to sit in the front row.

It took a bit of waiting, but soon the ring master emerged from behind a curtain. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Colors of Time Circus! Let me personally say that you will not be disappointed! Witout further ado, I present, Shades of the Past!" He stepped back into the curtain, and the lights dimmed to only the spotlights. They were pointed at two acrobats on high stands.

Rope with poles at the end came towards the both of them at the same time. When they jumped on, sparklers started at the top of the ropes. As they swung toward each other, the sparks got lower and lower until they were nearly touching the women's hands. Just before they touched them, the acrobats jumped from their rope to the other's. The sparks stopped and began again at the top, but this tim they were blue instead of yellow.

When they reached each other again, they didn't switch ropes, instead they flipped off and fell down to the net. As soon as the bodies hit the net, the net's corners and edges exploded in green light. Everyone cheered as the acrobats went back behind the curtain.

Again the ring master came out. "Now please enjoy the Hues of the Present!" He went behind the curtain.

Now the spotlights were on…C-clowns.

Dean started to giggle hysterically on my lap. I looked down at him and he said, "Daddy…you's…a… you's wike… a ghost!" he said between laughs. I stared at him confusedly for a second before Cas leaned over and told me that I did appear quite pale.

"No, I'm not a ghost. I'm just kinda afraid clowns."

"Don't wowwy Daddy, I's not wet da meanie cwowns getted you!" Dean said while grabbing my hand.

I nodded, "Thanks, Deanie." The clowns went back behind the curtain.

For the third time, the ring master stepped out from behind the curtain. "I will proudly present, my personal favorite, Neons of the Future!" He stepped back behind the curtain.

From a small hole in the ground, two little puppies emerged. They had on little coats that were lit up with bright neon pinks and purples. They ran over to two ropes.

When they pulled the ropes, a large curtain opened from the other side of the tent to reveal a pyramid of six people in neon outfits on top of a large elephant. It walked around the tent, but suddenly stopped by where we were sitting.

The top performer flipped off the pyramid and landed in front of Dean. Dean screamed with joy as the performer oicked him up and stuck him on his shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, may we use your boy for the end of our show? I promise that no harm will befall him."

I looked at Dean, but I saw that his eyes were shining with hope and excitement, so I agreed. The man smiled and told Dean to hold on. He then jumped back up to the top of the pyramid with Dean on his shoulders.

The audience cheered while Dean screeched with laughter. Of course Bobby and I were the loudest, but I could hear Cas clapping and cheering for Dean as well. _Huh, he's a lot happier and more fun when little Dean is around. I wonder why that is._ I thought idly.

I turned back to look at Dean in time to see the performer throw him to into the waiting arms of an acrobat. Dean was a part fo the show for about three or four more minutes before he rode a baby elephant back behind the curtain smiling and waving the entire time.

"Dean! That was amazing! You were so good!" I praised. He smiled shyly.

"Yes, it was quite astounding."

Bobby smiled and took Dean from my arms. "Well, I don't know about you boys, but I feel like I might drop from exhaustion. I bet Dean feels the same." As if on cue, the little boy yawned and put his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said taking Dean back. "Me and Dean are gonna go up to our room." Bobby nodded, and we went our separate ways while Cas left in a ruffle of wings.

~~~**  
**"Fank you's so much fow takedin me to da ciwcus! It was woads and woads fun!"

I picked him up off the bed and hugged him close to me. "You're welcome. Now let's get to bed." I went to put him on his own bed, but suddenly he tensed, threw his arms up around his head, and wailed in pain. "Dean! Baby, what's wrong?"

He screamed in absolute agony, and then went completely limp in my arms. "DEAN! NO!" At that moment, Bobby burst in through the door.

"What the hell happened!?"

**Author's Note: Okay, wow. Not good. I had this idea at like two in the morning. Not even kidding, I was in that weird state where you're like half asleep, but not really, and I like flipped out, jumped to the end of the chapter and wrote the end just for the next chapter. Yeah. Anyway, chapter seven will be posted in a couple of days, so that I have time to start eight. Love reviews. They are like crack... just sayin. *Hint, hint***

**~Reading Is Smexy~**


	7. Remebering

**Author's Note: I have (at the moment) twenty-six reviews. That may not seem like a lot, but to me it is. No seriously, I actually squealed when I saw them. I want to personally thank SuperWhoLockedGirl56, ncsupnatfan, and SwissPie for reviewing every chapter! You guys are awesome. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Warnings: Language and probably gut-wrenching feels.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to their respectful owners.**

**Reminders: **_**Italics are flashbacks/ memories returning.**_

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter Seven: Remembering**

**Date: July 31****st**

**Sam's POV**

"What the hell happened?!"

I sat on the bed rocking back and forth with Dean in my arms. I could feel the heat radiating off of Dean because of the fever. "I don't know, Bobby. One minute he was happy, and the next, he was unconscious." Suddenly Dean screamed in pain. "DEAN!"

"Come on boy," Bobby said urgently. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and went out to the car.

I quickly grabbed on tighter to Dean and rushed out to follow Bobby. When I reached the car, Bobby was holding open the door for the backseat. I scrambled in.

Bobby got in the driver's seat and with that, we sped off to the nearest hospital.

Within two minutes of driving, Dean's tiny body started to convulse and shake. "BOBBY!"

Dean's POV (but it will be in third person)

"_Daddy!"_

"_Hey, Dude! Where's Mommy?" asked a strange man. Dean wondered why this man thought he was his daddy._

_For some reason, Dean's mouth wasn't listening to him, and it talked anyway. "We's maked cookies! I hewped Mommy, Daddy! She sayed dat I's da bestest cookew evew!"_

_The strange man walked over to him and picked him up. "Well, then I guess I better try some then shouldn't I?" Dean nodded against his will. _

_When they reached the kitchen, Dean saw a very pretty woman with long, blonde hair, and she had a bump on her tummy. Dean's curiosity outweighed his uncertainty, and he asked the man why the woman he assumed was his mommy, had a bump. "She's pregnant remember? That's your little brother Sam in there. You're gonna be a big brother."_

_The woman turned around and smiled kindly at Dean. "Hey sweetie, did you tell Daddy about our surprise?" Again Dean's body didn't listen to his mind, and he nodded. If possible, the woman's smile got even bigger. Turning to the man who was holding Dean, she said, "How was work, John?"_

Sam's POV

I sat in the ever uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room with Bobby and Castiel. "Shit, Bobby. I don't even know what's wrong!"

The older man was about to reply, but he stopped and jumped up. I glanced up to see Dean's doctor with a grim look. _Oh God, no… Please God, you can't take him from me!_ I thought desperately. Out loud I said, "What is it, Doc? Is he okay?"

"I'm Doctor Daniels, and I'm the one that treated Dean. When Dean was brought in here, he was unconscious and unresponsive. We took him in for an MRI and a CAT scan." He cleared his throat, and continued, "I'm afraid that your son is still unresponsive. At the moment he is on the ventilator, but we hope to have him off of it by tomorrow afternoon… We are unable to discern why, but we saw quite a bit of irregular brain activity. I was also notified that he seized on the way here?"

"Uh, yeah."

Daniels nodded, "Can you tell me about how long the seizure lasted?"

I realized that in my worry for Dean and my dread, I had forgotten to notice things like that. _Dammit Sam! What the hell is wrong with you? Dean could __**die**_! "Uh, no sorry. I was-"

Bobby cut him off by saying, "Four minutes."

"Shit, that's what I figured you would say, and hoped you wouldn't say."

"Is there anything else you can do for him? Can we see him?"

"Yes, but only one at a time." I looked to Bobby, and he nodded so I followed after the doctor.

I quietly sat down by Dean's bed. "Hey Baby. It's Daddy. I uh, don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that Cas, Bobby, and I are all waiting for you to open up your big green eyes. Um, I don't really know what else to say."

"You could always tell him about your day," said a cheery voice from behind me. I turned around to see a short woman with short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a happy smile. "I don't mean to interrupt. I just came to check on him. Hey Dean, remember me? I'm the nurse that was with you earlier." She turned to me, "My name's Kristen." She stopped to write some things down. "I've been having a pretty crazy day. I thought it was gonna be a bad one, but then I got to meet you. So that brightened up my entire day. I just hope that I get to see those pretty green eyes your Daddy was talking about." She smiled at me one more time and then left.

"Wow Dean, even at three and unconscious, you still charm all the women. You can't stay like this for much longer Baby, we still have tons of stuff to do!" I choked back a sob. "Just please wake up baby!"

_Dean's POV (in third person)_

_Dean had finally settled down and decided to eat the cookies that the woman offered. His body seemed to be listening now._

_He suddenly heard a soft voice, "Hey Sweetie, I'm gonna be your nurse okay? I'm Kristen. I can tell that you're a fighter, so you need to hold on alright?"_

_Dean was confused. Why would he need to hold on?_

"_I have twins that are about your age, Eric and Tanner. If my boys were the ones in here, then I would want nothing more than to have them wake up. I'm sure your Daddy feels the same. You need to wake up Dean, okay? Try your very hardest to come back to us."_

_He didn't hear anything for a little bit after that. Then about twenty minutes later, he heard another voice. "Hey Baby. It's Daddy. I uh don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that Cas, Bobby, and I are all waiting for you to open up your big green eyes. Um. I don't really know what else to say."_

_Dean heard Kristen's voice again. "You could always tell him about your day. I don't mean to interrupt. I just came to check on him. Hey Dean, remember me? I'm the nurse that was with you earlier. My name's Kristen. I've been having a pretty crazy day. I thought it was gonna be a bad one, but then I got to meet you. So that brightened up my entire day. I just hope that I get to see those pretty green eyes your Daddy was talking about."_

"_Wow Dean, even at three and unconscious you still charm all the women. You can't stay like this much longer Baby, we still have tons of stuff to do! Just please wake up Baby!"_

_Dean nodded and turned to Mary and John. "Wisten up. I need to gets to my's Daddy! And wevew you wike it or not, you's guys awe gonna hewp me get backs to him. Do I's make mysewf cweaw!?"_

_John looked at Dean disapprovingly. "Dean, you do not talk to your mother and me like that. Do you understand?"_

"_No, Dohn. Dis is not weal. You's not my Daddy! A mistew named Sam Wintester is my Daddy! And you's is not my mommy! Daddy sayed dat my Mommy goes aseeps fowevew and evew. So yous is. Not. My. Famiwy. Now I askeded if I maked mysewf cweaw!"_

_Mary grinned, "Very good, Sweetheart! It's true. Well half true. Right now, you are in a coma. You need to wake up okay? Sammy is waiting for you."_

"_Otay, but I don't knows how to wake ups. I needs hewp."_

"_We'll do what we can, but Dean, we can only do so much," John said sadly._

Sam's POV

I had been sitting by Dean's bed talking to him for about a half an hour when the heart monitor started to go crazy. "DEAN!" Doctors and nurses rushed over to us. One of the nurses grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Sir, you need to go back to the waiting area. We'll let you know when you can come back."

"NO! DEAN!" Just then, the monitor flat-lined. "DEAN!"

"Clear!"

The nurse had gotten two others, and they managed to pull me back to the waiting room.

I dropped to my knees and just cried until Bobby and Cas got me into a seat and were trying to get me to tell them what happened.

I eventually got to a point where I could talk between sobs. "The…His…heart…He flat…l-lined Bobby!"

"God….no…"

**Author's Note: Oooh, well that is just not good. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. No wait, I lied. I'm not sorry. It's hilarious.** **I still love reviews! Thanks for keeping with my story! **

**~Reading Is Smexy~**


	8. Kristen's little Adventure

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHA! My personal thanks go out to SwissPie, ncsupnatfan, and for reviewing every chapter (Or at least two in a row). I've said it once and I'll say it again. If people start to review every chapter (Or at least two in a row), then I will gladly thank you in my author's notes. **

**Disclaimer: I just don't, no matter how many stars I wish upon. **

**Warnings: Language and I know jack squat about medical things, so probably some messed up stuff like that. **

**Reminders: **_**Bold, italic words will be what the demon says in one's mind. "And bold, italic quotes will be the possessed's response."**_

**I'm the Big Brother Now**

**Chapter eight: Kristen's Little Adventure**

**Date: August 1****st**

**Sam's POV**

"God…no…"

I burst into a fresh set of tears. Bobby glanced at me with the sorrow that I believed was reflected in my own eyes.

I sat and sobbed for a couple of minutes while Cas stood and looked sadly at the doors as if willing Dean's doctor to come through it. Bobby had left to grab some coffee.

"Here ya go, Sam." I took my head out of my hands and saw Bobby with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

We all waited in silence for another two hours when Dr. Daniels slowly walked through the doors with a grief stricken face.

"No…" I whispered. "Nonononono! He can't be…he was just fine. He's not gone…he just can't be…"

He walked over to us. "Firstly, I want to say that Dean is alright. Well I mean he's alive, so that's good. But the bad news is that his heart stopped." He looked at Sam, "Of course, you already knew that. We got it going again, and then we took him in for another MRI, this revealed that his brain activity was practically off the charts. In fact, it's a miracle that he _is _alive. We were prepared to start more tests, but he suddenly woke up and started asking for you Mr. Winchester. Let me tell you that from a medical, logical, and even hopeful standpoint, it was practically impossible for anyone in his condition to become even responsive, much less awake and talking. It's an even bigger miracle that he can talk at all."

"Oh my God, I thought for sure…" I said astonished. "Wait, he's awake!? Can I see him?!"  
Daniels sighed. "Listen Mr. Winchester, normally I wouldn't allow Dean any visitors in this condition, but I will allow it just this once. Oh, and stay out of the nurses way."

"I will not be a bother, I swear! Thank you so much Dr. Daniels!"

**Dean's POV (Third person)**

"Hey, Sweetie! I'm so glad that you're awake! My name's K-"

Dean cut the short, cheery woman off. "You's name is Kwisten. I amembers you. I's sowwy dat you haved a bad day. I fink you telled me about you's wittle kids. Um… I finked dey names was Ewic and Tannew, wight?"

Kristen beamed. "You could hear me! You're so smart! Most people wouldn't even remember my name, much less all of that. And they would be awake!" She kissed Dean's cheek. "You're gonna be a heartbreaker someday. I'm glad you're okay Sweetie! Some other nurses are gonna come help get you into a private room alright?" With that, she left.

**Kristen's POV**

After I had checked on Dean, my favorite patient, I went back to the nurses' station.

On the way I bumped into one of the interns. "Hey Kristen, what's with the smile?"

"Oh, sorry Nathan! Remember that little boy, Dean, in the ICU?" He nodded. "Well, I was talking to him while he was in the coma, you know just telling him about my day, my boys, my name, the usual stuff. When I went in to check on him today, I was getting ready to introduce myself and all, but he cut me off and told me how he remembered my name, my boys' names, and he even told me that he was sorry that I was having a bad day!"  
"Wow, he's only like, three right?" This time I nodded. "Huh, I always figured that the talking to people in comas crap was just that, crap. I guess they actually do hear you."

"Yeah, anyway, bye Nathan."

"See ya, Kristen."

I continued walking to the nurses' station but stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh come on, Kristen. You're just hearing things. They didn't just say…_

A deep voice reached the nurse's ears. "We need to kill him now, Todd. The boss man will be pissed if we lose him again. Besides, now that Dean's a three year old, it will be a piece of cake! Just possess some doctors or nurses or whatever, and then slip him something in the IV!"

"Excuse me! You two need to leave. Right now."

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen Sugar." Black smoke forced its way out of the man's mouth. I screamed and turned to run, but the smoke caught up to me. I felt the horrible stuff shove its way down my throat. Choking, I tried to expel it, but to no avail.

_**Now you and I are going to go kill Dean Winchester!**_

"_**NO! No please, he's only a kid! Don't hurt him!"**_

_**Sorry Sugar, but I have a boss. And he won't be too happy if I let the little snot live.**_

With that, the demon forced Kristen to walk to Dean's room.

**Sam's POV**

I slowly sat down by Dean. Since he was breathing on his own, they had finally taken the ventilator out. Now he just had a cannula to help him.

"Daddy?" I looked down at the bed to see that Dean was looking at me hopefully.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"

He smiled, "I's bunches bettew now dat my Daddy is hewe wif me!" He reached out his arms. "Will you pwetty pwease holds me?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but you have too many wires hooked up to you, but when we go home, I'll never let you go again. Okay?" I told him sadly.

"N-no!" His eyes filled up with tears. "What if I's falls aseeps again!? Daddy!" He started to bawl.

"Shhh, shhh, hey it's okay. It's okay. You won't fall asleep again."

"Excuse me sir, but I need to check on Dean, so you need to leave. Now." I turned and saw Kristen standing there.

"Oh, hey Kristen. Do I have to leave? He's a little upset."

She glared at me, "I said you. Need. To. Leave."

_Kristen is probably the most cheerful, happy person I know… Why the hell is she acting like this? Oh, hell no._ "So _Kristen_, how long has that demon been possessing you?"

"Um, sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh, huh….Christo." Her eyes flashed black. "I knew it! Well one little problem. You're not going to get near Dean. Not while I'm around."

She smirked. "I guess I'll just have to keep you away then." With a flick of her wrist, I was pinned up on the wall furthest from his bed. "Hey Dean, remember me?"

"Y-you's n-not my K-K-kwisten." The child's eyes were filled with panic, worry, and something else that I couldn't place.

"No, I'm not. But soon, it won't matter who I am because you won't be alive to see it!" She snarled.

"DEAN! Get away from him you bitch!" I looked away from 'Kristen' to glance at Dean. He was silently crying as he watched the woman he had come to know as a nurse sauntered over to him menacingly.

Suddenly Dean's shoulders stopped shaking. He looked right at the demon. "I don't know who you are, what's happening, or why I'm approximately three feet tall, but I do know that you're a demon, and that nobody messes with Sammy." The he did something that I never expected.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio__  
__infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,__  
__omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.__  
__Ergo draco maledicte__  
__et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.__  
__cessa decipere humanas creaturas,__  
__eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister__  
__omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.__  
__Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,__  
__contremisce et effuge, invocato a__  
__nobis sancto et terribili nomine,__  
__quem inferi tremunt.__  
__Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.__  
__adjuramus te.__  
__Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire__  
__te rogamus, audi nos." _Dean's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Black smoke poured out of the nurse's mouth, and Kristen fell to the floor. With a rufle of wings, Castiel was standing by the door.

"What. The _hell_. Just happened?"

"I believe that in a time of distress, Dean's memories from before the curse were temporarily regained. Now that the threat is gone, I do not recommend it again. It has exhausted him, but he is not harmed. I will take us back to Bobby's, but we have to be careful. Now that the demons know about Dean's…" he paused, "predicament, they're going to try and get Dean while he is in his weakened state."

I walked over to Dean and pushed his unruly hair from his face. "It alright, Dean," I whispered in his ear. "I promised that I would keep you safe, and I won't let you down again."

There was a shuffling down on the floor. "Wh-what in _the hell_ just happened?!" Kristen slowly stood up and looked at me quizzically. Then she glanced at Dean with worry and at Cas warily.

"Oh, well…That's a-a long story." I stuttered.

"I've got time."

Bobby suddenly burst through the door. "Heard the commotion. Wanna explain?"

"Okay, um, let's all go to the hotel so that we can explain all of this to Kristen." I helped Kristen unhook Dean, and we all got in the Impala and went to our hotel.

**Author's Note: I feel really bad about not posting for a while, but I have a busy schedule! Babysitting, physical therapy, funerals, etc. *Sing-song voice* I still love reviews! They make me all fuzzy inside!**

**~Reading Is Smexy~**


End file.
